


Turnabout Runaway

by Jack_Of_The_Cards



Category: Ace Attorney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Of_The_Cards/pseuds/Jack_Of_The_Cards
Summary: A small self insert OC AU of Ace Attorney.Slight  MiegoDiego Armando owns a small cafe near the Fey and Co. law offices and is Mia's childhood friend. He's still recovering a little from the poisoning, but he's doing fine. He unfortunately had to drop out of law, but he doesn't mind. Things are going calmly until a young girl found her way to the cafe, then things are thrown into a bit of chaos.





	1. Chapter 1

Diego Armando types boredly into the cash register, handing the customers their change with a "Have a nice day" and a sigh after their out of earshot. Deigo owns a small café in Los Angeles, and things are going pretty slow at the moment . A lot of people hadn't been going anywhere thanks to the storm outside. A few people where stuck in the café because they hadn't expected the storm.   
  
"-I have no idea where this storm came from."

A man with rather spiky black hair pauses near Diego.

"Would you really? Thanks. You're the best, Mia."

The man beamed before hanging up. His name was Phoenix Wright, he was a lawyer and worked for his favorite customer and life long friend. Mia Fey. He could feel his face go red just thinking about her. The door suddenly opened. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the other side of the counter, and found a pair of small blue eyes staring up at him.

/a..kid?\

Diego walked around and kneeled so he and the kid where face to face. The small girl had Carmel brown short hair, a worn old long sleeve shirt that was dark cyan and brown-red pants of the same condition. Her skin was pale and covered in freckles. She was splattered with paint and soaked to the bone.

/who sends out their kid without a coat? And in this weather?\

he thought, concerned. The girl seemed no older than 10 or 13, and was extremely frail and skinny. There where scars across what he could see of her arms, legs, and face.

/wait...this kid ran away from home\

his eyes widened, and the girl to back away.

"Nono it's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you."

He said gently. He was aware of the puzzled look Wright was giving him. Wright was a regular and they where kinda-sorta friends. Diego stood up, hurried around the counter grabbed a bagel, and offered it to the girl.

"Here. You must be starving"

he spoke kindly and gently. The girl hesitated for a moment before snatching the bagel from his hand and gobbled it up.

"Poor thing" Phoenix said softly, crouching down as well. "Do you have a name?" He asked. "My name is Phoenix Wright."

He extended his hand. The girl darted away, hiding behind Diego. Phoenix sighed and stood up.

"I think she likes you" "No shi-" Diego caught himself. He glanced at the girl, to preoccupied with the food. "...crap" he corrected himself.

Phoenix held back a laugh. Just then, the door opened and Mia came in with a few umbrellas. Diego, Phoenix, and the girl turned as Mia came towards them.

  
"Miss Fey"

Diego said with a smirk. He had known her since he could remember , and only called her that to annoy her. She smiled.

"Diego, Phoenix"

she said, handing them each umbrellas, which was followed by mumbles of thanks. Mia noticed a trail of water on the ground and followed it with her eyes to find the small girl clinging to Diego's pant leg. She kneeled down.

"Hello. Who are you?" She asked gently. The girl simply clutched tighter to Diego's pant leg.


	2. Chapter 2

Diego sighed. "Poor kid just came in. I think she ran away from her home or something." "It seems that way to me, I mean, look at those scars" Phoenix said sadly. Mia looked closer. "Oh, poor thing. She's Mayas age, too." She took off her coat and offered it to the caramel haired girl. "You must be freezing. Here." 

The girl reached out, paused, then pulled her hand back. Mia covered the girl with the coat anyway. The tiny girl looked shocked for a moment, then borrowed into the large coat, wich was nice and warm, and released Diego's leg. He stood up, and went back behind the counter and, blushing a little, started working on Mia's cappachino. She got the same thing, so she didn't even have to ask. Mia picked up the small girl in her arms and went over to a table, setting her back down next to her. Phoenix sat across from them. 

Mia focused on the girl. "Do you have a name? I'm Mia Fey. This is Phoenix Wright, my co-worker." "F-f-" the girl started sounding somthing out. "Fffeeennnick" her eyes lit up and turned to Wright. "Fenick!" She said happily. Phoenix hid is red face behind his hands. Mia sent a sympathetic smile to Phoenix. Diego, who had joined them, bust out laughing. 

"I'd like to see her try your name." Wright said, flustered. Diego smiled. "Challenge accepted." He turned to the kid. "Alright," he pointed at himself, "Diego Armondo." He said slowly. The girl thought for a moment. "Go...do.." those seemed to be the main bits she understood. "Godot!" She said, beaming with pride. It was Phoenix's turn to bust out laughing. Diego sighed, leaned back in his chair, and took a sip of his coffee. "Better than 'fenick'" he smirked. 

Mia sighed. "Perhaps she never finished school. She looks like she ran away at a young age." "...fey." The girl said quietly. They all turned. "Fey?" The girl tilted her head. "D-defen?" "Y-yes. I'm a defense attorney." Mia said, surprised the girl got her name correct easily. The girl dug into her pants pocket and pulled out a business card. {Fey and Co. Law Offices} There was the address, a phone number, and a photo of the building. The card was rumpled up and wet, as if it's been in her pocket for a while. She tapped it and pointed to Mia. "Same?" Mia nodded. The girl fidgeted and ran a finger over the scar over her nose. 

"Help" she said softly. They where taken a back. "Help? With what?" Nick asked. The girl fell silent, running her hand over the scar on her nose. "Could you tell us at the office?" Mia asked carefully. The girl paused, then nodded. Diego glanced out the window. "The rain let up, you could get there if your quick." Mia had a look of determination on her face. "Of course. Come on." She stood up, grabbed her umbrella, and headed to the door when she relised, the small girl wasn't following them. She was back to clinging to Diego's pant leg. "D-does she want him to come?" Nick asked, "because he really can't." "Actually, Trite, I can. The baristas will be fine, and if they need me they can always call." Diego said, putting on his own coat and walking over, the girl staying close to him. 


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at the office, it was very very chaotic. 

“Trucy, I need that!”

Apollo cried out, chasing after the magician as much as he could in the small office. Athena watched from her seat, recording on her phone. They didn’t seem to notice the others until Phoenix came up behind his daughter and lifted her up, causing her to burst into giggles. The carmel haired girl watched wistfully from behind Diego. Athena noticed first. She spun around to face the door and noticed the girl first and squealed before going to approach the tiny girl, who only hid. Mia cleared her throat, and all eyes went to the senior attorney.

“Mr. Armando and I have some business to discuss, so please keep quiet.”

She said, walking towards her personal office door, Diego close behind with the girl clutching his pant leg. The cafe owner sighed and detached her from his leg.

“Stay” he said. “She not a dog” Phoenix retorted, only to earn a scoff as Diego went inside and shut the door behind him.

The girl stared at the strangers with confused and scared eyes. “She must be starving” Apollo said, kneeling near her.

“Where’d she come from boss?” Athena sat down next to Apollo. Phoenix shrugged. 

“She just walked into the cafe and kinda just clinged to Mr. Armando.” Trucy walked over with food, Wich she offered to the tiny girl. “Here, it’s for you.” Trucy beamed when the girl took some food, but the smile fell when she gobbled it up. She plopped down next to Athena.

“Do you have a name?” The red head asked.


	4. Chapter 4

“We can’t send her back home”

Diego said pacing.

“I know, I know. I’ll ask Gumeshoe to see what he can find out about her, but she’ll need a place to stay.”

Mia drummed her fingers on her desk. Diego paused.

“Absolutely not. She’s not staying with me.” “Why not? You have a spare room she can stay in.” “But what about when I’m working? She can’t stay there!” “She can stay here.” Mia placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “We can keep an eye on her.” Diego sighed.

“Fine”

  
“Do you think this is enough?”

Athena looked into Trucys hat, wich was filled with slips of paper.

“I think it’s more than enough”

Apollo responded tiredly. His hands hurt from writing all the names his sister and co-worker had come up with to put in the hat.

“Here goes nothing!”

Trucy chirped, shoving her hand in the hat and rummaging around. The Carmel haired girl watched curiously as Trucy pulled out a slip of paper and unfolded it.

“‘Sammy’”

The three glanced at the small girl.

“I think that works”

Over the years, Sammy got used to a routine. She would stay with Mr. Diego, as she would soon start calling him, at night and when he went to work, she would go to the office. She was introduced to Maya, Pearl, Edgeworth, Kay, Gumeshoe, and Klavier. She would keep her hair short, but got some new clothes. A lighter cyan short sleeved shirt, brown-black pants, and a brown-red jacket where nearly immediately covered in paint. She turned out to be quite that artist after she mastered reading and writing. When she was 16, she started working in the courtrooms as well, as the sketch artist. She ended up being quite tall and slightly muscular. On some days when she was lucky, she was allowed to help out with a few investigations. Sammy was allowed free reign at the café as well, and people soon started to refer to her as “Armandos kid”. However, she wouldn’t tell anyone about the first 10 years of her life. Until that is, when she turned 17.


End file.
